


"When we least expect it"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just because :=).   Enjoy everyone :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"When we least expect it"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Just because :=). Enjoy everyone :=)

******

The cell was small, only slightly bigger than the one she normally spent her days in. Shuffling forwards as best as the leg shackles would allow, Lillian Luthor sat down at the narrow metal table, scowling as the guard secured her handcuffs to the metal ring in the center of the table. Glowering at the back of his head as he left, she turned her attention to her visitor.

“General” she acknowledged.

“Mrs. Luthor,” Astra nodded back “you’re looking well”

“As well as one can while imprisoned,” Lillian shrugged as best as she could “why are you here?” she asked pointblank.

“Curiosity?” Astra mused, waving a hand airily “wanting to see how Humans incarcerate criminals perhaps?”

“That might explain one or two visits,” Lillian acknowledged “but not recurring, regular visits”

Astra smirked.

“Hmm, seems I’ve been rumbled,” she chuckled. She leaned forwards “I suppose one could say that I’m here to see if others are capable of redemption,” she explained.

Lillian scoffed.

“Oh don’t scoff, Mrs. Luthor,” Astra told her “funny thing about redemption, it comes when we least expect or want it to,” standing up, she knocked on the cell door “just some food for thought” she remarked as she stepped through.

Leaving Lillian alone to muse on the Kryptonian’s words…

******

Alex looked up as the door opened and closed.

“How’s Eva Braun?” she called out.

“Very amusing, Alex” Astra drawled as she joined the agent on the sofa.

“I still don’t see why you keep visiting her,” Alex shook her head “she tried to kill you and Kara at least a dozen times over”

“Yes, and you tried to kill me at least twice,” Astra countered “and yet here we are”

“Ha-ha,” Alex rolled her eyes “I’m serious”

“So am I,” Astra shrugged “I’ve found my own redemption, can you blame me for wanting to see others experience it as well?”

Alex frowned.

“I guess not,” she finally allowed “but still, Lillian Luthor is more than just some anti-alien bigot, she’s smart and dangerous,” she warned. She reached out, pulling Astra close “just be careful, please?” she murmured into Astra’s shoulder.

“I always am, love,” Astra chuckled, pulling Alex closer “besides, if my own experience is anything to go by, I doubt that I’ll need to do anything,” she mused “no, something tells me that Lillian’s own conscience will do the rest…”

******

Miles away, well after lights out, Lillian kicked off the thin bedcovers, scowling as she absently raked a hand through her hair. Getting up, she moved to the sink in the corner, splashing some water on her face. Drying off, she paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror, at the tired and drained visage before her.

Reaching out, she rested a hand on the image and then, found herself looking away from the accusation she saw in her eyes.

Angrily, she slammed her fist against the mirror, Astra’s words spinning round and round in her head.

 _‘Funny thing about redemption, it comes when we least expect or want it to’_.

Sinking back down on the bed, Lillian buried her face in her hands, trying to block out those words and failing…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
